


George and Pattie Smut

by ship_of_fancy



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, Pattie Boyd - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Smutty stories about George Harrison and Pattie Boyd





	1. Chapter 1

**Slightly Sexy Drabble......**

 

Pattie’s head thumped against their new headboard, desire pulsing through her from the point where George’s tongue was driving her mad. She wrapped her long leg around his back, urging him closer, her hands holding his head still as she rocked into him. Feeling the roughness of his mustache against her sensitive inner thighs was heightening her awareness of her body and it’s total surrender to her sexy husband’s persistent demands. As she shuddered in surrender, she called his name. “George, Oh, George!” and then collapsed among the Indian silk pillows. He held her close until she could catch her breath, then he kissed her deeply, and tasting herself on his mouth was proof of their intimacy. She couldn’t imagine such closeness with another man.

 

 

 


	2. Sexy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy drabble

Pattie is in a good mood when George gets home. She is very playful and runs away from his kisses so that he will chase her into the bedroom. By the time George has the pillows under her ass, she’s wet and aching to feel him inside of her.  That he goes right into her in one long, delicious move drives her to the brink. They begin slowly and when he is close to coming he pulls out and goes down on her. Just for a minute. He’s never tasted a girl as sweet as she is, and feeling her push against his face is irresistible. Then he starts again, guiding in with one hand, slow and steady. Pattie begins to roll her hips, to cry out. George is once again amazed that this gorgeous woman is insatiable. “Harder, darling! Please!” He can feel her come and then he lets go, too. She holds him tightly as his breathing begins to return to normal.. “Oh, my god, darling. You really are the best!” He loves her for that.

 

 


	3. Sunday's Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

George pulled into the drive at Kinfauns and got out of the car to close the gate. Pattie shivered in anticipation. Alone at last! And it being Saturday night, the house keeper wouldn’t be in tomorrow. Well, technically it was already Sunday but for a glorious 24 hours, Pattie would have George to herself. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and She giggled as she pulled it down over her hips. George had been teasing her the entire drive from London and she was looking forward to making love for the next few hours. She’d had just the right amount of champagne to make her desperate for sex. The joint they’d shared in the car had heightened her desire. When George got back in the car Pattie grabbed him by the necktie and pulled him over for a kiss. It was wet and sloppy, but deep and intense as his tongue explored her mouth and his hands went immediately to the hem of her skirt.

Pattie laughed, and pushed George away, and before he could get the car back  in gear, she opened the door and went running towards the house. She could hear George shout her name but he gave her a bit of a head start as he pulled into the garage. Pattie slipped her shoes off and ran across the pool deck dropping her purse and shoes, before running into the kitchen pausing to pull off her mini dress and leaving it on the counter.

Naked, she hid on the other side of the refrigerator and watched as George came inside. “Pattie! There’s no use hiding, I’m going to find you!” She put her hands over her mouth so she wouldn’t make a sound. George shrugged out of his jacket, ripped off his tie and dress shirt, tugged his tee shirt over his head  and hopped on one foot and then the other as he pulled off his boots before taking off his trousers. Of course he didn’t wear underpants. And even in the dark his throbber was evident.

Pattie skittered across the kitchen, and George was right behind her as she detoured through the living room and tripped over one of the large cushions they used instead of a sofa. She was laughing so hard she couldn’t get back up and started crawling towards the hallway. She didn’t get far though, and George grabbed her foot and while she was still on all fours he was on top of her. She pushed her ass into his hard on and felt it slide against her. God, she wanted him, but not so soon. The chase was part of the fun and she liked it to last as long as possible.

Deftly, she rolled out of his grasp and pushed him back into the pile of cushions. As he leaned on his elbows she straddled his legs and let him watch as she held her breasts and played with her nipples. She moved her head so her hair would partly cover her face and she ran her tongue over her lips aware that George was mesmerized by her. She put one hand between her legs and fingered herself letting little moans escape. She knew George really liked that and soon his fingers pushed hers away and as she pinched her nipples she swayed against his long fingers as they reached inside her. With one last  moan she pulled away from his touch and still on her knees bent her head and took his cock in her mouth. Soon it was George moaning and groaning her name as his hands guided her head up and down the hard length of his cock. She couldn’t get enough of him. She held his balls and gently stroked them with her fingernails feeling his thrusts intensify as the head hit the back of her throat.

Soon George was tugging on her hips and she shifted her position so that his head was between her legs and soon she was sucking him hard as he licked and  nipped her. Oh my god she was wet and his slurping just made her grind harder against his mouth. By his rhythmic trusting she knew he was going to come, so she slithered off and stood on shaky legs.

“Come on , George, I think it’s time for bed.”  She looked over her shoulder and smiled before walking down the hall and shivered when she heard him giggle. He sounded so close, so she hurried and was perched on the edge of the bed when he appeared in the doorway.

“Fuck me, darling,” she said in her most sultry voice and again he laughed in a way that wasn’t quite George but she was so intent on the game they were playing that she ignored her thoughts.

When George had his knees between her legs he reached between them and guided himself inside of her. She was ready! With her arms over her head she put all her energy into lifting her hips so George could push deeply into her. She said his name over and over liked she knew drove him crazy and as they came together and he called her name she heard those giggles again and as he collapsed on top of her she smoothed his hair back and whispered, ”George, do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” he asked in a normal voice and suddenly their bed started moving and to their horror two girls crawled out from under and screaming with terror and delight, ran down the hall and Pattie  heard the front door open and slam shut.

George was up and pulled a robe on, and chased after them.

Pattie lay in shock. The thought of those girls hearing them make love made her cover her face with her hands and cringe with embarrassment. She liked getting George off and the idea that anyone heard them was excruciating.

Soon George was back. “I let them get away,” he told her as he laid down next to her.  “How do you suppose they got in?”

“Well, darling, the window is open and we don’t lock the doors,” Pattie  mused as she snuggled up against George. “We can only pray no one believes them.”

“We need better security…the gate only locks from the inside,” George said. He took Pattie in his arms and soon was softly snoring. But Pattie was still in a state of shock. She shook her head. The vision of those fans would not soon leave her thoughts. She loved her life with George but sometimes the fans made it difficult to even pretend they were a normal couple.

“Oh, well,” she sighed and snuggled in close to George. What ever the hassles he was definitely worth them. And soon she sleeping peacefully until Corky jumped in through the window and woke them up to a glorious Sunday. Life in Esher was perfect!


	4. George and Pattie Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

 

Just some smut….

Pattie leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She felt George push her knees apart and then his mouth started devouring her.

She flung one arm over her face and she reached down and ran her fingers through George’s thick dark hair. His head moving as his tongue explored fully the depths of her desire. His fingers opened her wider and she instinctively pushed her hips against his face wanting more of the ecstasy he was creating in her.

Little groans escaped from the back of her throat and she moaned when George started playing with her right nipple, rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. Her heart was pounding and her breath was quickening as she felt herself on the edge of letting go, she couldn’t wait for that exquisite release, yet his face between her legs felt so good, so absolutely wonderful, she didn’t want it to end.

Suddenly an over whelming desire to feel him inside her overcame her. “Darling!” she exclaimed as she wiggled down the bed as she pulled him up and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his mouth. When he trust deeply, Pattie wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms hugged his neck. “Oh, George!” She called his name as he buried his head in her hair and fell limp on top of her.

“God, you’re good, ” George whispered. She kissed the side of his head and held him tight until their breathing slowed. “I love you,” he told her and Pattie giggled with pleasure.

Truly, she was the luckiest girl in the world. Pattie snuggled in as George hugged her to him and the last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep was, “I can’t believe he’s mine.”

 

 


	5. You said in your book that George got back early from a tour and jumped straight into bed with you. Can you tell us about that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homecoming sex

 

I was sound asleep and woke when I heard George open the bedroom door. I rolled over as he crawled under the covers and took me in his arms.

“I missed you so much, baby”, he whispered and nuzzled into my neck. “All I ever do is think about you.”

God, I remember how excited I was to have him back. I couldn’t stand to be away from him. I breathed in deeply. He smelled like the inside of the airplane that had returned him from some far away exotic place. I gave him a quick kiss, jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I quickly cleaned my teeth and when I got back his clothes were in a heap on the floor. I pulled my nightie off over my head and slipped in beside him.

“George, I missed you, too,” I told him, as his hands roamed over my body. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him on top of me. We fit together perfectly. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he put his hand between guiding himself in. In those early days as soon as I was near him, I was ready.

He held my hands over my head as his hips pushed into mine, then he dipped his head and kissed my breasts, while I writhed under him in ecstasy.

As things became more heated and frantic, he let go of my hands and his mouth found mine. His lower lip was caught between mine, and as I swept the tip of my tongue across his, his familiar taste of cigarettes and brandy sent me over the edge and I moaned as I met his trusts with my own.

Afterwards, we fell asleep cuddled together as close as we could get. Later we woke up. I smiled at him. He was gorgeous and handsome, his lips were lucious and irresistible, his body thin and sexy.

“I love you, girl,” he told me, his dark, brown eyes looking deeply into mine.

“I couldn’t live without your love,” I said, feeling bold by his obvious delight in being with me.

“Now that I know you’re really mine, Pattie. I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you all the time.” He hugged me tighter when he said those words and I hugged him back, thrilled to pieces that he loved me and was back home with me.

Being besotted with each other and in love, we were soon again in the throws of passion. George was an enthusiastic and inventive lover, even at 21.

Later, as we sipped our tea at the kitchen table, he looked at the morning Times while I stared at him. Absent mindedly, he took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back. “I know being with me is more demanding than perhaps you bargained for, but it means the the world to me. You’re the only one I could ever truly love.”

I kissed his fingers. Oh, how I believed that was true! I never imagined that things could change the way they did.

 

 

 

 


	6. Pattie and George In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pattie and George have sex

 

Pattie and Maureen were in Maureen’s bedroom at Sunny Heights. Pattie sipped some wine as she watched Maureen carefully apply her makeup. “You really think this will work?” Pattie asked.

Mo turned to face Pattie. “If you don’t want George to stray you have to keep him interested. Be sexy. Surprise him.  Believe me, Cynthia would never do this.” Mo lit a cigarette and took a drag.  She blew the smoke towards the ceiling. “George loves you, Pattie. This will blow his mind. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Maureen grabbed her purse. “Let’s go.”

Pattie and Maureen made their stop at the studio on their way to the Ad Lib. Usually the wives didn’t bother the boys while they were working, but Ringo seemed happy to see Maureen, and George gave Pattie a kiss before whispering, “What’s going on,” in his wife’s ear.

“Just wanted to see you, darling,” replied Pattie. She and Maureen sat on stools and watched for a while. Pattie made sure her back was to Paul and John and that she faced George, who was to the left of the others. When she caught his eye, Pattie let her knees fall open just enough so that George could see she had nothing on under her mini dress. Pattie quickly brought her legs together, but by George’s expression she knew she’d  gotten the message across.

She and Maureen didn’t stay long. On the way out George frowned, but she smiled sweetly as she waved good-bye. She and Maureen giggled as they got in the car. “Oh God, Pattie. I bet George and Ringo show up before midnight!” On the way over, this had seemed like a great idea, but now Pattie wasn’t so sure after that scowl George had given her.

Just as Maureen had predicted, George and Ringo showed up at the club well before midnight. Ringo scooted in the booth with Maureen but George stood by the table.”Pattie, I need to,talk to you,” he said. Pattie glanced at Mo, but she was busy making sure Ringo had a drink.

“Yes, darling,” replied Pattie and she left her seat to follow George who was striding ahead and through the crowd toward the entrance. “Where are we going, George?” asked Pattie. George grabbed her hand and they left the Ad Lib and walked down the sidewalk to the alleyway behind the club.

George pulled Pattie into a dark doorway and pushed her up against the wall. He lifted her short dress up over her hips and grabbed her bare ass with both hands and kissed her hard. Pattie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her tongue urgently flicking across his lips, before tasting his mouth. She felt his right hand move between them where he found her wet, and ready to be stroked. As he played with her, Pattie fumbled at his waist to undo his zipper and once he was free, she whimpered, “Please, George.”

“Tell me what you want, Pattie,” he quietly demanded into her ear before lightly biting her lobe.

“I want you to have me, George,” she pleaded. Every time she said his name his desire to take her became almost unbearable, but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

“How do you want it , baby?” George insisted. His need doubled as he heard Pattie give a half sob as he thrust his fingers up  her as far as he could and she moved against them almost desperately.

“Hard, George. Really hard,” she sounded almost as if she was begging and George lifted her up against the wall and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he slid himself inside her. Pattie cried out as he pushed against her, making him hot.. hotter for her than he’d felt for a while. When she bit his neck he couldn’t hold back and his thrust into her as hard as he could. When she moaned his name he knew Pattie was satisfied and he let go of her legs and held her as she found her balance.

“Christ, Pattie.” He kissed her hard, before asking, “Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

“Crazy for me, George,” she giggled against his mouth and gently bit his bottom lip. She smoothed her dress back down in place. “Let’s go find Ringo and Maureen.”

As they made their way back to their table, Pattie spotted Mo and Ringo on the dance floor and by the time the dance was over, Pattie and George were sipping their rum and Cokes.

“Where’d you go,”  asked Ringo.

“Oh, for a little walk,”  Pattie answered. “George wanted to show me a car parked outside.” Maureen gave her a knowing glance. Pattie just smiled. She took a big swallow of her drink. She hoped Maureen was right. Maybe George did love her after all.

 

 

 

 


End file.
